Don't Ever Leave Ever
by usernamee
Summary: Jean leaves to go over the wall for a mission or something and comes back to Marco and Eren wanting to do naughty things with him. Rated M for Lemon and Language.
1. Chapter 1

Where was he? Jean hadn't come back with everyone else like he promised Marco he would. Marco convinced himself that Jean was just late and that he would be back any minute, though the grave looks on everyone's face made him think otherwise. Before the group that Jean was in had left to see how many Titans were outside, Jean had promised Marco that he would make it back alive. Now, Marco was sitting all by himself on the porch of the barracks, fighting back the urge to cry. He buried his face in his hands, wishing his beloved best friend would return unhurt. Eren walked towards the now crying boy, a look of sadness and worry washed over his face. He sat down silently next to Marco, looking at his red face.

Marco saw Eren sitting next to him and he looked up, still faintly crying. "What do you want Eren?" He was frustrated and he wasn't afraid to show it to Eren, especially when he didn't have his best friend to talk to.

Eren looked surprised at how angry Marco was, he never lost his temper. "God, Marco. You don't have to get so mad. I just wanted to see how you were holding up, you know, with Jean being gone."

That triggered another chocked out sob, followed by new, hot tears streaming down Marco's face. "D-Don't bring that up."

"Oh! I'm sorry Marco. I should probably think about what I'm saying before I say it, shouldn't I?" Eren looked at him apologetically, hoping he would be forgiven.

Marco only nodded before bringing his knees up to his face, burying his face in his knees. Not knowing what to say, Eren only gave Marco a small pat on his back before getting up to walk away when Marco looked up at him. "Before you go," Eren looked back at him. "Why do you and Jean always fight?"

Eren's face flushed red, and he looked away from Marco, not wanting to answer. When he finally looked back at Marco, he saw the freckled boy still looking at him, awaiting an answer. "Well, you'll have to ask Jean that. I know he'll come back. He wouldn't die that easily." Eren left, smiling at Marco, who in turn smiled back at him. But as soon as Eren left, Marco's smile faded and he broke out in sobs once again, remembering his lost friend.

Marco stayed out on the porch long after lights-out; he didn't care if he got caught. All that mattered was being awake if and when Jean came back. He wanted to be the first to see the dirty blond-haired boy. He wanted to be able to hug Jean again, to feel the warmth emanating from Jean, _his_ Jean. All he wanted was his Jean. He started to cry once more, thoughts of Jean appearing in his mind. Suddenly, the boy's barrack door flew open, Eren standing in the doorway. Eren walked over to Marco, sitting down next to him once again, taking a piece of bread from dinner out from under his shirt.

He handed it to Marco, who gladly took it, he was starving but he didn't want to miss Jean when he got back. Marco ate it quickly, thanking Eren for bringing it to him. He had skipped meals for the past day and he had forgotten about Eren's promise to bring him something after lights-out. He smiled at Eren, the first real smile he had seen since Jean went missing. Eren looked away, his face flushed red. Marco looked at him puzzled, then spoke.

"You really didn't have to bring me dinner, you should have worried about yourself. I'm not really that hungry." As if to state that he was lying, his stomach growled loudly, making Marco blush profusely.

Eren laughed softly. "You know, you're a really horrible liar." Marco laughed along with Eren, the noise level rising. Marco covered his mouth and Eren did the same, trying to be quieter. Marco smiled at Eren who gladly returned the favor. After calming down, the two removed their hands.

"You're really cute when you smile."

Eren covered his mouth once again as soon as it came out, thinking about what he just said. Marco looked away quickly, brush quickly spreading over his freckled cheeks. Eren became flustered, looking away from the other boy.

"I mean y-you're always c-cute but you a-are cuter w-when you s-mile." Eren's excuse for an apology came out weird, making Marco blush more. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel weird."

Marco looked back at Eren, who was still blushing like a schoolgirl. "It's okay…"

"What the hell are you doing with _my_ Marco?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell are you doing with my Marco?"

They both looked up to see a shadowy figure. It walked towards them to reveal a dirty blond boy about Marco's height. It was Jean. Marco's face lit up as he got up and ran toward the slightly shorter boy, embracing him in a hug. He broke out in tears again, getting Jean's shoulder wet. Jean started to cry slightly, and then stopped, remembering that Eren was sitting in front of them. He let go of Marco, walking over to Eren.

"Answer my question Jaeger. What were you doing with my Marco?" He was really mad now, partially just because Eren was even near his beloved friend.

Everyone thought they got into fights over stupid things like who was the strongest, but in truth, they were fighting about who would ask Marco out first. They both tried but neither was brave enough to get close the freckled boy. Eren came close to asking him once but Jean cut in, conversing with Marco, distracting him from Eren.

"Since when is he _your _Marco?" Eren emphasized the last part, making Jean frustrated.

"Just answer my question Jaeger."

"Well," Eren began sarcastically. "I was trying to comfort him, unlike you, who left him to cry by himself."

Eren's remark sent Jean's anger meter to its max. "Shut up! It wasn't my decision to go over the wall and you know it! They made me! I would have stayed with Marco if I had the choice!"

Eren smiled smugly. "And why's that? DO tell us why you would have stayed with Marco."

Jean flushed bright red, he was going to regret what he was about to say. "The reason I would have stayed with Marco is," he took a deep breath and turned to Marco. "I-love-you-more-than-anything!" He shut his eyes tight as he said it, not wanting to see Marco and Eren's reactions. He heard a gasp and suspected it was Marco's; he would have gasped too if his best friend told him that.

Jean peeked through his shut eyes to see a bright red Marco standing next to him. Marco tugged on the sleeve of Jean's shirt, making him face the black-haired boy. Jean looked at Marco's face; his adorable freckles were barely visible throughout the thick layer of blush that spread throughout his cheeks. Marco smiled up at Jean, his blush deepening. "I love you too."

Jean almost started crying right there at the words that Marco had spoken, had Eren not been sitting right there. They had almost forgotten about the small boy sitting on the porch. They both looked over at Eren, only to see the boy crying. He was choking out sobs, trying and failing to wipe away his tears before anyone saw. Marco ran over to Eren, hugging him. Jean got a little jealous but, there was a part of him that wanted to comfort Eren also. He started to walk over to Eren, standing next to Marco. Marco was stroking the back of Eren's head to help him calm down and stop crying and Eren was burying his face in Marco's chest, his tears decreasing slowly

"What's wrong Eren?" Marco asked the dreaded question, making Eren cry a little bit more.

Jean walked up the steps sitting next to Eren. "I can tell you." He looked over at Eren for permission to go on, receiving a nod. He looked back at Marco, continuing. "He was in love with you too."

"I'm sorry Eren. I had no idea how you felt." Marco looked like he was about to cry.

Eren looked up at Marco, his tears drying. "N-No! It's not your fault. I just never got to tell you. That was why Jean and I were always fighting. You don't have to look so sad." Eren stroked Marco's hair, smiling at him. Marco gave him a weak smile back, getting up.

"Hey Jean, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jean nodded and they walked to a spot a few feet away, leaving Eren by himself on the porch. He stared at Jean and Marco as the talked, trying to read their lips. His effort was useless; he would have to figure it out when they came back. After what seemed like hours, the two walked back over to Eren, whose tears were all gone altogether. Marco knelt down in front of him, smiling his usual smile.

"I know you like me, but I'm in love with Jean." Eren opened his mouth to say something but Marco finished his sentence before he could say anything. "I talked to Jean and he said you could do one thing with me, I don't care what, and Jean promises he won't get mad at you. The only thing is, it has to be after me and Jean do that thing at least twice. So what do you want you do?"

Eren blushed profusely, and Marco could guess what he wanted. Jean and Marco both blushed at the thought. "U-um, I want to have sex with you…"

"HELL NO!" Jean almost screamed at Eren before he could finish his sentence.

Marco looked at Jean angrily. "At least let him finish his sentence!" Marco then turned back to Eren. "Go ahead."

Eren's blush went even darker (if that's even possible). "Like I-I said, I w-want to have s-sex with you, a-and Jean."

Now it was Jean's turn to become as a tomato. He looked away, afraid to show his face.

"What do you mean, _with me_? I thought you hated me!" Jean finally built up the courage to look at Eren and Marco, his face still covered in blush.

Eren fidgeted, the blush spreading all the way up to his ears. "T-To tell the t-truth, I always fantasized about y-you and M-Marco." He immediately buried his face in his knees, embarrassed to the point where he thought he would die.

After that, Jean thought he would explode. They were being too damn cute. _'Damn it Jean! Eren isn't cute! No, he's adorable. Shit!' _Jean walked over to Marco, pulling him into a needy kiss. Marco pushed him away, mad at him for being so lustful at a time like this. Jean looked angrily at Eren, who in turn looked kind of scared. Jean got up from the forceful shove Marco gave him and walked over to Eren, sitting in front of him. He sighed in frustration, looking up at Eren's adorable blushing face. "Fine. You can have sex with us. Only because you're just so fucking adorable." He pulled Eren into a position where he was straddling his hips. Eren immediately looked over at Marco, silently asked for permission to continue. Marco nodded while smiling, he liked seeing Eren's blushing face, it really was adorable. He suddenly felt his pants tighten around his crotch. Surely he wasn't getting a boner from looking at Eren and Jean.


End file.
